El tiro por la culata
by Silence Messiah
Summary: Traducción de Backfire , por Mikami. Tras mantener cautiva a Sakura durante cinco meses, Itachi finalmente idea el plan perfecto para infligir a a Sasuke un gran daño. Desafortunadamente, pasa por alto la posibilidad de que le estalle en la cara.
1. Rencores finales

**EL TIRO POR LA CULATA**

Autora: Mikami

Traducción: Silence Messiah

Año de publicación de la versión original: 2004-05

Año de publicación de la versión traducida: 2012

* * *

**Resumen**: Tras mantener cautiva a Sakura durante cinco meses, Itachi finalmente idea el plan perfecto para infligir mayor daño a Sasuke. Desafortunadamente, pasó por alto la posibilidad de que éste le estallase en la cara.

**Notas del autor**: escrito entre el 2004 y el 2005. Subido por los buenos tiempos :). Todo aquello que esté en itálica es un pensamiento del personaje.

**Advertencias**: Contenido no apropiado. LÁRGUENSE, NIÑOS, este fic contiene escenas sexuales entre Itachi y Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**Rencores finales**

Sobre la cabeza de Sakura Haruno resbalaba un sol malicioso y brillante. Mientras tanto, su mano giraba el húmedo pescado sobre sí mismo, arrancándole un sonido que pareció una bofetada sobre la roca. A pesar del sudor viscoso que empapaba su cara, ya quemada por el sol, la joven manejó la kunai con firmeza a la hora de exfoliar su alimento. Las escamas eran dispersadas en una roca que hacía las veces de cuenco improvisado sobre la tierra, y juntas creaban una hermosa composición multicolor.

Sakura puso la última trucha descamada en la grieta que reposaba a su lado y apretó los dientes para difuminar el escozor de las manos. Éstas, rojas y ásperas a causa del trabajo, apenas eran capaces de registrar las sensaciones táctiles. El calor infernal del sol, además, no ayudaba demasiado; comenzaba a hacer demasiado calor.

Agotada, secó su puño contra la transpirada cinta de su frente y se sentó a descansar un rato. El alerón de la trucha había cortado su dedo índice hiriéndola levemente, aunque el dolor la hizo sisear cuando la sangre coloreó el extremo de su uña.

Su sensible sentido auditivo captó un repentino y fuerte sonido y Sakura, metiéndose el dedo sangrante en la boca, giró la cabeza para otear los alrededores. Solo entonces sus ojos se redujeron a pequeñas rendijas, cuando se encontró de pronto observando la figura de Kisame Hoshigaki cuya espada, _Samehada_, resentía el choque de otro poderoso embate. Demostrando una espeluznante capacidad de destrucción, el arma dentada se balanceó, cortando el aire como un péndulo incisivo e instalando en la garganta de Sakura un inesperado nudo de ansiedad. Su señor, el Akatsuki nativo del país de la Niebla, parecía más pálido que en encuentros anteriores.

La madera de un árbol cercano se resquebrajó y astilló profundamente cuando _Samehada_ golpeó y arrancó una larga sección de la mitad. Ante aquel cuadro de destrucción, Kisame desnudó sus dientes tras una sonrisa que recordó más bien a un cruce entre deleite y nostalgia.

_"Probablemente cambiaría el árbol por una persona",_pensó Sakura con disgusto.

Kisame dejó descansar su espada en el suelo. Era la primera vez que Sakura veía el monstruoso artefacto despojado de su inseparable envoltorio de tela. El ninja giró el rostro al lago, con su mano reposando en la empuñadura con forma de cráneo.

A su orden, un remolino burbujeante rompió la placidez del río. Permaneció detenido en su puesto, observando silenciosamente como el agua danzaba y jugaba a su placer. Una amplia ondulación estuvo a punto de tocar la arena cuando Kisame la detuvo y la levantó, hasta formar un muro. Rezumando espuma, el pináculo del muro burbujeaba.

_"Siempre hace eso cuando está completamente aburrido", _se dijo Sakura cansinamente.

La joven decidió volver a sus tareas, a dar la vuelta al pescado y, sin palabra o pestañeo alguno, incrustar su kunai en el vientre.

La actividad a la que Sakura fuera relegada se había convertido en una rutina durante los últimos dos meses. El tiempo había pasado hasta hacerse difuso, así que no había tenido más remedio que abandonar la tarea de figurarse la duración del período que había compartido con el actual y diseminado Akatsuki. Resultaba un empeño infructuoso intentar hacerse una idea de la presente situación; una cuestión que era ahora cansina, aburrida y desagradable. El miedo era un sentimiento que una vez la dominó cada día, pero durante las últimas tres semanas había sido capaz de dejar atrás aquella fase. ¿La razón? Itachi Uchiha estaba ausente por motivos de "trabajo".

Sakura cortó el interior de la trucha y la arrojó descuidadamente sobre la hierba, al lado del plato. Cogió otro pescado y lo apuñaló también, pero con una creciente severidad.

Podía aún evocar las expresiones de desesperación de su equipo durante los segundos finales de su confrontación. Asuma había sido derrotado, su espíritu casi en las puertas del Tsukiyomi. Shino estaba en el suelo, apenas consciente como para mantener un ojo abierto, al igual que Shikamaru. Neji combatía contra Kisame pero, tras una lucha sin cuartel, fue cogido con la guardia baja por el Suikoudan del enemigo. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo fue Sasuke.

La hoja de la Kunai se incrustó en un tercer pescado y, esa vez, Sakura rompió el interior con la mano entumecida. Exhaló un constreñido suspiro, recordando la expresión de la cara de su compañero de equipo.

Antes de llegar a la edad de diecinueve años, Sasuke Uchiha había tenido innumerables oportunidades de vengarse de su hermano y todas ellas habían fallado, dejando cada vez una pieza de sí mismo en el camino, quemada entre las llamas del rencor y el deseo de seguir adelante con su cruzada. Sakura había permanecido a su lado sin quejas y sin importar cuán rudo fuese él con ella. Pero el año siguiente, un poco antes de que éste cumpliese veinte, decidió remediar todos sus fallos pasados. Completamente solo, desapareció de Konoha una segunda vez para encontrar a Itachi por sí mismo.

Akatsuki había estado más vulnerable que nunca tras el fracaso de su último plan para aproximarse al Kyubi. En aquel momento lamían sus heridas tras el inesperado ataque de un enorme destacamento Anbu de Konoha. La organización estaba dispersa desde un tiempo a aquella parte, dándole a Sasuke la oportunidad de cumplir con sus sueños.

Las nuevas de su segunda partida se propagaron por Konoha tan pronto como él se puso en marcha y, por aquel entonces, Sakura fue la primera en unirse a la expedición. Contra su voluntad, Naruto quedó atrás según los deseos de Kakashi y Jiraiya. Itachi era una prominente figura en la organización Akatsuki, lo cual creaba la situación idónea para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: encontrar a Sasuke y capturar a su hermano.

Kakashi y Jiraiya habían tenido razón.

Sasuke había tenido otra oportunidad para enfrentarse a él… pero así era la Ley de Murphy, e Itachi llevó de nuevo la voz cantante. El más joven fue, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, apartado del camino como se quita de en medio a una mosca especialmente molesta.

Esa estampa fue la que se encontraron Sakura y el resto del equipo de rescate nada más llegar al lugar de los hechos, pero a pesar de todo, Sasuke se enfureció terriblemente, porque el hecho de que sus compañeros tuvieran que prestarle ayuda resultaba una afrenta en su rígido código de honor. Itachi no le dio tiempo a dejar crecer su rabia.

En un segundo, la batalla entre Sasuke, Sakura, Asuma, Shino, Shikamaru y Neji contra Akatsuki comenzaba. Al siguiente, sólo Sakura y Sasuke seguían en pie, y ella fue rápidamente golpeada hasta la inconsciencia.

Sasuke, tirado en el suelo patéticamente, había visto con creciente horror cómo su hermano, sin dignarse a dirigirle apenas una mirada, agarraba de un tirón el cuerpo exangüe de Sakura Haruno… y desparecía en la nada.

Sakura se sentó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas e intentó discernir, por una milésima vez durante aquellos meses, la sensación que la había dominado al despertar. La había trastornado la ilusión de bucólica placidez, aquellos árboles que se balanceaban alegremente debido al movimiento sinuoso de la brisa que, suavemente, removía las orillas del lago contra la vieja cabaña abandonada. Debía de haber pasado una eternidad antes de que alguien la hubiese vuelto a ocupar, porque las enredaderas habían extendido sus brazos sobre la superficie de la pared. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, ahora el molino de agua adosado a la casita derramaba agua cada vez que giraba, y el baño adjunto era funcional y presentaba un aspecto limpio.

Cuando el último pez fue destripado, Sakura recogió sus cosas y se incorporó. Le picaban las manos y brazos y toda ella apestaba a entrañas bajo la humedad de la mañana. Secó su frente y echó un vistazo sobre sus hombros hasta encontrar a Kisame, descubriendo que aquel azulado rostro estaba vuelto hacia ella y sus ojos la analizaban de la cabeza a los pies.

― Disfruta de lo que ves, porque es todo lo que vas a hacer: mirar ―replicó altivamente. Los ojos redondos y brillantes de Kisame brillaron por un instante.

― Me gustan las cositas sucias y bonitas ―explicó, desnudando sus afilados dientes―, y tú eres una encantadora combinación de ambas.

― ¿Es eso un cumplido o una burla? No me ha quedado claro.

La desagradable sonrisa del ninja se hizo más grande, más amenazadora. Las líneas de tensión trazaron su rostro desde sus ojos inhumanos.

― Deberías tomarlo como un cumplido. No los otorgo indiscriminadamente.

― Ajá, está bien, supongo que me siento especial ―replicó en tono mordaz.

Ella lo observó cubrir el relieve escamado de _Samehada_ desde la base hasta la punta de la mismísima espada. Tenía su cara una expresión de algo bastante cercano a una extraña petulancia.

― Creo saber por qué te jode tanto que te presten atención ―dijo él―, todo se reduce a que _él_ no lo hacía, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

― Basta. No empieces con eso ―la voz de Sakura se enfrió sobre un odio ardiente. Pero la sonrisilla de Kisame se extendió con placer. Había tocado un punto sensible.

― O no te follaba lo suficiente, o simplemente no lo hacía en absoluto. Sí, creo que es eso.

Un sonido abrupto cruzó el aire, llevando consigo enormes cantidades de rabia y odio. Sakura se enfureció y arrojó la kunai que había estado usando hasta entonces, apuntándole entre los ojos. Él detuvo el arma sin esfuerzo alguno, capturándola entre los dedos a tan solo un suspiro de su nariz.

― Buen intento ―reconoció.

Gruñó sonoramente y giró furiosa sobre sus talones. Oyó a sus espaldas la estridente risa de Kisame mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la casa.

La calidez del baño ayudó a relajar sus nervios. Tras dejar que su cabeza reposase sobre la tina, la joven se hundió hasta la barbilla en las humeantes profundidades, siempre intentando expulsar los pensamientos conflictivos que plagaban su endurecido consciente.

Momentos antes había arrojado los restos de pescado crudo a un lado del pozo, marchado enfurecida sobre los que ya había procesado y cogido el cubo para, entonces, caminar en dirección a la casa de baños adjunta. Con la ira latiendo en sus venas se calentó algo de agua y esperó poder así librarse tanto de su enfado como del olor a peces.

_"Jodido Kisame"_, pensó ácidamente. Ya comenzaba a sentirse lo suficientemente patética por haber reaccionado de ese modo a sus comentarios pronunciados a la ligera. Sakura había pasado los últimos meses en su compañía. No había razón alguna para que sus palabras la perturbasen tanto.

Pero lo hacían, porque se referían a Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Su corazón sufrió. Lo que Kisame había dicho había tocado una fibra sensible y dolía, porque era verdad. Sasuke nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a pesar de que ella había permanecido a su lado, esperando el día en el que él retribuyese su paciencia y lealtad. Le había atormentado durante todos aquellos años, pero no necesitaba que Kisame echase sal en la herida.

Mientras Sakura cogía la esponja, sus pensamientos volaron hacia Konoha, su hogar. La frotó hacia arriba y abajo sobre sus brazos, preguntándose si Naruto, Kakashi o incluso Sasuke pensaban que estaba muerta. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Existía la posibilidad de que Konoha hubiese parado de buscarla.

_"No",_ sacudió la cabeza violentamente. "_Todos saben que sigo con vida. Vendrán a por mí"._

¿Pero por qué no lo habían hecho ya?

Sakura suspiró de nuevo, inhalando el vapor que se elevaba sobre la bañera. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sido capaz de sobrellevar la separación de su hogar. Suficiente era encontrarse con dos palmarios miembros de Akatsuki, uno de los cuales resultaba que era Uchiha Itachi, un mentiroso, un asesino y un extorsionista. Él era la sola razón detrás del genocidio del clan Uchiha y del pináculo de malevolencia de Sasuke. También uno de sus propios miedos.

Las últimas tres semanas habían sido una bendición. Simplemente se despertó un día y él se había ido. De repente, su cautividad no resultaba tan pesada y deprimente. Kisame estaba ahí, pero no se parecía en nada a su compañero. Itachi la aterrorizaba de maneras que provocaban que escalofríos helados y siniestros se abriesen paso por su espina dorsal. Había asesinado a todo aquel que lo había amado sin remordimiento alguno. Sakura sostenía que no podía ser humano.

La visión del sharingan sin alma de sus ojos atravesaba su memoria y la ponía enferma. Sakura miró sus manos en ese momento, comenzaban a arrugarse debido al tiempo que llevaba en la bañera. No quería salir, pues eso sólo significaba que tendría que preparar el almuerzo de Kisame. Aunque si permanecía allí más tiempo, él mismo probablemente echaría la casa abajo con Samehada y demandaría sus servicios de inmediato.

Sakura arrojó la esponja sobre un alféizar cercano y agarró la toalla. El agua resbaló sobre sus sinuosas curvas a medida que se levantaba de la tina. Levantó la mano para quitarse la horquilla que mantenía sus largos mechones rosáceos en lo alto de su cabeza.

Al hacerlo, la toalla se deslizó sobre su pecho. Se dio media vuelta y casi gritó. Su boca se abrió del horror. La puerta estaba completamente abierta y parado en medio estaba Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura sofocó el grito que tenía atrapado en la garganta. Penosamente tragó saliva mientras sus manos histéricas trataban de recoger la toalla para cubrirse.

Ante su estado de desnudez, Itachi ni pestañeó. Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, como siempre, y se escondía parcialmente tres el cuello de su capa negra. Sus ojos no se apartaron; la miraba directamente, provocándole inquietud en medio del estresante silencio.

― No te preocupes. No he visto… demasiado ―dijo.

Su voz carecía de cualquier inflexión; tenía el mismo tono seco e impasible que Sakura siempre oía cuando él estaba cerca.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―aventuró. Recolocó la toalla más cerca de su pecho cuando sintió su mirada quemarle la piel húmeda.

― Kisame está ansioso por recibir tus servicios. Deberías alimentarle antes de que comience a impacientarme.

Itachi abrió parte de su capa para dar la bienvenida al aire del exterior. La contempló con una mirada ilegible, de la que Sakura se forzó a huir por miedo a caer en el oscuro y despiadado mundo de Tsukiyomi.

― De acuerdo. Pero deja que me vista, si no te importa ―replicó con algo de desdén.

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, pero todo lo que encontró fue una puerta vacía que crujía. El marco estaba desocupado e Itachi ausente.


	2. Motivos ulteriores

**EL TIRO POR LA CULATA**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**Motivos ulteriores**

Sakura se apartó de la cara un húmedo mechón mientras se afanaba sobre la sartén. La casa -antiguamente abandonada- no disponía de especias en las alacenas, así que lo único que tenía a mano para darle un poco de sabor a la comida era aquello que había podido traer del mercado la semana anterior: sal. No es que realmente le preocupase que sus captores encontraran desabridos sus guisos; por lo que a ella atañía, podían tomar veneno que no le importaría una mierda. Pero envenenarlos ya lo había intentado y sin éxito.

Colocó el tarro de la sal en su sitio acostumbrado, el armario que yacía sobre ella, y fue a echarle un vistazo al caldo que se cocinaba a un lado de la sartén. Un ceño fruncido se abrió paso a través de su rostro al pensar en cuánto desasosiego le provocaba saber que Itachi volvería a las dependencias.

Chisporroteaba el pescado en la cocina, mas ella siguió mirando a través de las anticuadas ventanas de la cabaña. Un segundo más tarde, Kisame, capa sobre el hombro y Samehada a medio camino, desapareció de su vista.

Un rayo de sol aterrizó en su cara cuando tomó conciencia de que Itachi se había materializado de la nada a tan sólo un tiro de piedra de la puerta principal. Sus pasos se dirigían al interior y provocaron que el corazón de Sakura latiese con fuerza en su pecho.

El chisporroteante pescado crepitó con fuerza y le salpicó el brazo. Dio un respingo debido al ligero dolor y su mano se movió automáticamente para frotar la zona.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llegó a sus oídos, pero Sakura estaba demasiado concentrada en frotarse la quemadura mientras, a medias, prestaba atención a la comida. Haría cualquier cosa para que Itachi la viera ocupada y siguiese así su camino, dejándola a solas.

El crujido de la puerta, sin embargo, inundó de aprensión su estómago y le provocó una sensación de mareo. Los pasos se multiplicaron. La cocina estaba separada de la puerta por apenas unos pocos.

_No, no,_ pensó Sakura en medio de una lenta expiración y mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo cómo él se acercaba. Su capa se encontraba abierta para poder admitir la entrada refrescante de la brisa.

El ruido de los pasos cesó habiendo llegado a la entrada de la cocina. Su presencia parecía irradiar una perturbadora nube de silencio. Sakura se dijo que si Itachi caminara por un bosque plagado de sonidos silvestres, estos enmudecerían. Incluso la flora se marchitaba a su paso en su fantasía. Su imaginación se avivó y dedicóse a crear situaciones hipotéticas que probablemente habrían divertido hasta al mismo Itachi. Aunque no es que lo hubiese visto reírse alguna vez.

Sentía que él allí, parado en la puerta de la cocina, estaba fuera de lugar. Más extraño era aún que ella fuese el objeto de su escrutinio.

Itachi pestañeó una vez, sabedor de que Sakura pretendía parecer ocupada. Su tensión era como un humo espeso flotando en el aire; podría olerlo a lo lejos. Miraba con excesiva atención la cocina y entretanto frotaba su brazo profusamente, como si estuviese sucio.

Itachi sabía que Sakura Haruno siempre se agitaba de nervios cerca de él. Incluso meses después de asentarse en aquel lugar, la imagen que de él tenía no había cambiado y tampoco lo había hecho su forma de comportarse cuando estaba en las dependencias. En realidad, el escenario era bastante cómico. Estaba indefensa y lo sabía. Itachi encontraba algo de humor en cómo había aceptado cuán desamparada estaba en medio de la nada con la sola compañía de dos miembros de Akatsuki.

Una de las comisuras de la boca del hombre se alzó ligeramente y, después, éste caminó hacia delante.

El pescado comenzaba a quemarse así que se apresuró a retirarlo de la sartén. Quiso aderezar el caldo, pero sus manos temblaban. Apresurándose a ignorar su nerviosismo, echó mano del segundo pescado y oyó cómo el aceite crepitaba al depositarlo en la sartén. Los pasos ya no se oían.

_Eso estuvo cerca,_ respiró hondo. Introdujo el cucharón dentro del caldo para probarlo. Una táctica más que bienvenida para que su cerebro aterrizase en la tierra. Ya no percibía su presencia, pero decidió echar un vistazo para asegurar su paz de espíritu. Un error por su parte.

Itachi ya no se encontraba en la puerta sino justo a su lado. El corazón le dio un vuelco y casi gimió. Se quemó la comisura de su boca con el caliente cucharón, que cayó al suelo de repente.

Era incapaz de oír los sonidos que la rodeaban, ni siquiera el murmullo de su propia respiración. Había jurado que jamás le miraría a los ojos pero los suyos, verdes como esmeraldas, se abrían ante la visión de su sharingan -siempre negro, siempre rojo. Sakura quiso apartarse de él de inmediato, pero estaba demasiado cerca y la cocina seguía funcionando a su lado. Un paso en falso y su pelo se prendería.

- ¿Qué…? –balbuceó.

La mirada acerada de Itachi era ilegible, pero el poder que emanaba llegó hasta su cara. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, cuyos ojos parecían dos libros abiertos. Ahí, él leía todas las emociones que atravesaban su cerebro, pues danzaban en sus irises y le mostraban el tejido de su alma. Sus labios, de un rosa que se repetía a modo de sonrojo en su piel marfileña, temblaron ligeramente.

_Por favor… Dios mío, por favor, no…_ su cerebro repetía el ruego como una letanía. Itachi se inclinó sobre ella y su respiración uniforme envió temblores bajo su piel y resonó en sus oídos como una tortura maliciosa. Incluso bajo aquel semblante sin expresión, su mirada era letal.

Observó cómo levantaba la mano, cómo la dirigía hacia su rostro. Un pánico agudo explotó en sus entrañas y supo que iba a morir. Después de todos aquellos meses agónicos, su enemigo encontraba el momento más extraño de todos para darle fin. Su corazón latió como si fuera a salírsele del pecho, ella esperaba a la muerte.

No había compasión o trastorno en su rostro, mientras que en el de ella se leía claramente el miedo. Sin embargo, su dedo índice se extendió hacia la esquina de su femenina boca y, para sorpresa de la joven, atrapó una gota de caldo que había quedado atrapada en uno de sus labios.

Aunque su pecho subió y bajó rápidamente debido al alivio, observó con alarma cómo Itachi lo chupaba

- Necesita sal –indicó torvamente.

No se lo esperaba y se quedó allí, sin poder mover un músculo. No sólo estaba embotada, la estrecha proximidad del hombre le impedía alcanzar el armario.

Sakura recuperó la fuerza necesaria para apartar los ojos de su mirada pero logró asentir. Empujarlo era arriesgado, por lo que intentó patéticamente alcanzar el tarro desde su posición.

Aquellos labios se levantaron para revelar una irritante sonrisa. Él mismo lo agarró pero no se alejó de ella un ápice a pesar de dejarlo sobre el mostrador. Si acaso, se las había arreglado para acercársele más, notó con pánico.

- El pescado debe… debe de estar quemándose –consiguió decir. El aceite chisporroteó a su lado.

Itachi no pronunció palabra. Su estómago descansaba ahora sobre el de ella.

La presión de su peso contra su cuerpo creó en ella una sensación de desnudez y vulnerabilidad. La mano de él volvió a elevarse, esta vez para rodear su barbilla cuando ella intentó evitar su mirada.

Sí, ahora captaba todo su miedo. Cada pequeña pulsación de su sangre bajo aquella piel tenía un eco en su propio cuerpo. Bajo circunstancias normales, un momento como aquel debería resultarle placentero, pero algo era diferente de alguna manera.

No porque fuera una mujer.

Se debía a que pertenecía a Sasuke Uchiha.

- Mmm –murmuró suavemente y la dejó ir.

Con su toque aún vivo sobre su piel, Sakura observó atontada cómo él se daba la vuelta y salía de la cocina. A un lado, el caldo burbujeaba con fuerza y el pescado yacía carbonizado.

La tarde había comenzado y finalizado tan rápido como el ocaso y los rayos rojos y anaranjados, que una vez atravesaran el cielo, cambiaban a azul oscuro y negro. El horizonte acuoso del lago desaparecía de su vista y lo único que aún permitía a la orilla ser visible era la llegada constante de las olas.

Itachi había permanecido sentado en el mismo lugar desde el comienzo de la tarde. Las horas pasaban velozmente, pero el tiempo había dejado de tener importancia para él. El rodar de las piedras y la arena bajo sus pies lo tentó a cerrar los ojos y obtener un momento de paz.

- Al parecer, las últimas órdenes tan sólo incluyen una misión de reconocimiento –dijo Kisame a sus espaldas-. Una triste pérdida de tiempo y de potencial.

- Qué posicionamiento tan común –respondió Itachi.

- Je.

Kisame no le dio importancia a lo que parecía un insulto. Él e Itachi habían sido compañeros en Akatsuki desde el principio. Lo entendía y no hacía caso de aquellos que pudieran llamar patética a la forma en que aceptaba aquel trato condescendiente. Itachi Uchiha no era la persona ideal con la que complicar las cosas.

- Soy un hombre simple, sediento de sangre. Una buena pelea y aire que respirar me es suficiente para tener un propósito en la vida.

- No es una misión de reconocimiento –Itachi lo ignoró-. Akatsuki ha puesto precio a la cabeza de Kabuto, el subordinado de Orochimaru. Se encuentra desaparecido desde la muerte de su maestro y tiene información sobre la organización. Necesitamos hacernos cargo de él.

- ¿Lo haré solo?

- No. Zetsu te esperará en la frontera del país del Viento. Se ha visto a Kabuto rondando por allí hace catorce días.

- Ya veo. En fin, tener algo que hacer, aunque sea una nimiedad como ésta, me ha hecho más feliz –dijo Kisame-. Si no hubieses vuelto habría reventado las entrañas de esa putita de pelo rosa.

Los labios de Itachi se estrecharon sardónicamente.

- ¿Tantos problemas te causa?

- No sé si follármela o cargármela.

- No la toques.

Una fina ceja se alzó suspicaz en la frente de Kisame. Había lidiado en su mente con una pregunta sin respuesta durante varios meses y hasta le fecha. ¿Por qué seguía con ellos Sakura Haruno?

- Comienzo a pensar que sigues conservándola a tu lado por razones ajenas a tu hermano –dijo con cautela.

- No seas ridículo –replicó Itachi secamente mientras, entretanto, Kisame sonreía.

- Hay muchas otras maneras de hacer sufrir al pobre muchacho, aparte de matarla –indicó el antiguo ninja de la Niebla- . Lo haría yo mismo, pero sería una simple bofetada en su mejilla. Sin embargo, si tú asumes el papel principal sería más bien como acuchillar cada puta entraña de su jodido estómago con un cuchillo herrumbroso.

Itachi no dijo nada y Kisame supo que había obtenido la atención de su compañero. Su sonrisa serrada se amplió considerablemente al dar un paso hacia delante. Su voz se derramó sobre el hombro del otro individuo.

- A menos que quieras tenerla cerca. Debo admitir que a veces es de ayuda con los asuntos domésticos.

- Nunca en el pasado has cuestionado mis decisiones, Kisame –replicó finalmente-. No comiences ahora al preguntarme por qué sigue viva.

Con un suspiro, Kisame abandonó el tema y dio un paso atrás.

- Está bien. Era solo una idea.

- Zetsu estará esperando por ti en un par de horas. Fuera de mi vista.

En menos de un segundo, su compañero había desaparecido, dejándolo de nuevo a solas con sus asuntos al borde del lago. Contra su voluntad, las palabras de Kisame dispararon un extraño sentido de la curiosidad en él. Sabía a qué se refería éste cuando decía que él podría asumir el mencionado "papel principal". Los sucesos que habían tenido lugar más temprano consiguieron reforzar sus pensamientos, trayéndole una visión de cabellos sedosos y ojos esmeraldas.

Sakura le tenía miedo, pero podía leer cada una de sus emociones en su mirada y gracias a ello sabía que su relación con Sasuke no había tomado el cariz deseado. No le había prestado nunca atención, tampoco la había tocado.

_Estúpido hermano menor, tomas de nuevo algo por sentado._

Quizá era tiempo de enseñarle una lección, ¿para qué estaban los hermanos mayores, después de todo? Itachi le mostraría, conseguiría que Sasuke cayese en la cuenta de sus errores y alimentaría su odio. Kisame podría tener razón al decir que la situación le favorecería.

La idea continuaba formándose en su mente y cuanto más pensaba en ella, más sentido cobraba. El dolor era la clave y Sakura el medio para un fin.

Sin embargo, no la forzaría, aunque la negligencia de su hermano menor le ayudaba en su propósito. Presentía que Sakura no se opondría demasiado tiempo a él, por muy asustada que estuviese o por mucho que lo detestase.

El objetivo se volvió claro e Itachi se regocijó. Sakura contribuiría a la destrucción de su hermano. Con aquello en mente, abotonó su capa y desanduvo el camino al borde de la orilla del lago.


	3. Codicia

**EL TIRO POR LA CULATA**

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**Codicia**

.

.

Sakura se irguió de golpe en la cama y fue alcanzada por un rayo de sol. Arrugó la cara e intentó escudar los ojos con la palma de la mano. Por alguna razón, algo dentro de ella le decía con urgencia que había olvidado hacer algo.

Dirigió los ojos nebulosos hacia la ventana para descubrir que el sol aún se mantenía a gran altura en el cielo. Tragó al darse cuenta de que eran las doce o más tarde.

_Mierda. _Se golpeó en la frente con una mano entumecida. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y no había preparado nada. Ésta era una situación que ella intentaba evitar por todos los medios y, así, ahorrarse las continuas quejas de Kisame acerca de cuánta hambre tenía. La acosaría durante el resto de la jornada y haría de éste el recordatorio semanal.

Un momento.

Sakura se restregó los ojos, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desperezarse. Aunque agotado, su cerebro trabajó para encontrar solución a la presente realidad. Si ya fueran las doce, ¿no habría reventado Kisame la puerta para exigir su comida? Tenía sentido, pero debía asegurarse.

Sin detenerse a lavar su cara, peinó bruscamente su enredada melena rosa con tan solo sus manos y salió apresuradamente de su cuarto. Revisó el piso superior y, para su alivio, estaba vacío. Se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras, examinando luego cada habitación, desde la entrada principal hasta la cocina. Ninguna señal de Kisame.

Una cierta excitación reverberaba en su pecho y el alivio la inundaba como nunca antes. Sakura abrió la puerta principal y rodeó la casa con la intención de buscarlo en los lugares que él solía frecuentar. La orilla del lago se encontraba tan vacía como lo estaba el área cerca de la casa de baños. Más allá, en el bosque, no oyó a Samehada balancearse.

El piar de las aves, que solían aparecer al mediodía, le levantó el ánimo cuando se dio cuenta de que no sólo no la había molestado, sino que había desaparecido y que a ella no le importaba una mierda.

Se desperezó con toda libertad a la luz del sol, sintiéndose de repente cálida y extrañamente contenta. Llenó los pulmones de aire, pero no se había dado toda la vuelta para volver a la casa cuando chocó contra algo duro.

De repente, la _kunoichi_ de pelo rosa retrocedió como si se hubiera quemado. Sus ojos viajaron lentamente a lo largo de la silueta que se erguía delante de ella hasta alcanzar su cara. El ínfimo momento de placer que había experimentado en su interior se derritió como una vela usada.

—Kisame no está. No tienes por qué estar pendiente de sus necesidades —el tono de Itachi era estoico.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—De… acuerdo.

—Y a mí no tienes que asistirme.

—Entiendo.

Lo observó darse la vuelta. Cuando ya se había alejado unos buenos metros, Sakura no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

—¿Por qué sigo aquí? —inquirió gracias a la valentía que logró abrirse camino a través de su garganta.

Itachi cesó de andar pero se mantuvo silente y dándole la espalda.

—¡Han pasado cinco meses! ¿Por qué coño sigo aquí?

Su voz aumentaba de intensidad por segundos, e Itachi supo que éstas eran unas preguntas que la habían reconcomido en silencio durante largo tiempo. Oyó sus pasos cada vez más cerca de su posición.

—¡Dime! —gritó. Sin pensar, la muchacha agarró su hombro y lo forzó a girar para que quedasen cara a cara. Esperaba aquella mirada fría y mortífera que había visto en todos los miembros de _Akatsuki_, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una expresión desapasionada e ilegible.

—Una buena pregunta —señaló sardónicamente. Bajó la mirada para hundirse en sus salvajes ojos verdes.

—Pues contéstala —repuso.

—No hay necesidad, pero no malgastaré mi tiempo intentando convencerte de ello. Hacerlo sería una pérdida de tiempo, un lujo que ni siquiera el hombre más rico de este mundo puede permitirse.

Aquella respuesta, extensa pero vacía, convirtió el miedo de Sakura en rabia y contrariedad. Olvidó que era un hombre peligroso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ¿Matarme para cabrear a Sasuke? Si ese siempre ha sido el plan, ¡deberías de haberlo hecho ya! ¡No soy tu jodida sirvienta!

No lo vio venir. Agarró su cuello con una mano de acero que la forzó a callar. La expresión facial del hombre había cambiado y ya no era impasible, sino que reflejaba un aura predatoria mezclada con algo más.

Su cuello, largo y delicado bajo la palma de él, era como la seda al toque. Itachi sintió cómo tragaba saliva contra el rápido pulso de su garganta y cuando la miró a los ojos, supo que sentía miedo, aunque intentaba mantenerse desafiante.

_Qué fácil sería_, pensó. El _sharingan_ se deleitó en su cara y luego viajó por el resto de su cuerpo. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, y una camisola blanca que había usado para dormir. El material era delgado y a la luz del mediodía se antojaba casi traslúcido y le regalaba una vista parcial de la cremosa piel de sus pechos y el rosado cenit de sus pezones.

Sakura se envaró al darse cuenta de lo que sus ojos disfrutaban. Era como si su mirada fuese una caricia, especialmente cuando los rojos irises se posaron sobre su estómago, y luego en el hueco que habitaba entre sus piernas. Una caliente sensación mezclada con rabia y algo más que Sakura desconocía inundó sus venas. Y cuando él alzó los ojos de nuevo a su rostro, la atravesó un escalofrío incómodo.

Liberó su cuello abruptamente, pero con un movimiento sorprendentemente delicado. La reacción de la joven, una que él deseaba, no se hizo esperar y reforzó su iniciativa contra Sasuke.

—Vete —dijo quedamente.

Sakura no quería otra cosa que apartarse de él y huir de los caóticos sentimientos que había avivado en su interior. Sin mirar atrás, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la casa.

* * *

Procuró evitarlo a todo coste durante el resto del día. Pasó casi todo el tiempo en su habitación, aunque una parte de ella sabía que si él quisiera volver a aparecer, saldría de la nada como siempre y nada podría evitarlo. Se recostó en la cama, en una esquina cuya posición le daba una vista perfecta de la puerta que, desafortunadamente, jamás había tenido cerrojo.

Incluso se tomó la libertad de trabajar hasta agotarse intentando cerrar las contraventanas. Los postigos estaban oxidados desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero de alguna manera logró moverlos.

Se sentó en el cuarto parcialmente oscuro, nerviosa. Las solas ocasiones en las que se aventuró fuera de sus dependencias respondieron a la necesidad de acudir al baño o conseguir algo de comer.

Se sentía atrapada e inquieta. Como si la mirada de Itachi hubiese dejado una huella sobre su piel que ella intentaba borrar. Sin embargo, dentro de ella tenía lugar un conflicto entre la cólera y un curioso deseo de saber por qué la había mirado de aquella manera. La había hecho sentirse extraña y, aún así, halagada.

Sakura se detuvo a pensar por algún rato, parapetada entre su pequeño refugio de almohadas. Nadie la había mirado de aquel modo antes; no Sasuke, ni siquiera Naruto. A sus veintiún años nunca había disfrutado de la atención exclusiva de un solo hombre concentrada en ella. Algo que había deseado desesperadamente de Sasuke pero, como las circunstancias habían probado, le había prodigado Itachi en su lugar.

Frunció el ceño al pensar de nuevo en aquellos ojos e intentó ignorar el remolino que se había formado en su estómago y la sensación de bienestar que se propagaba por debajo de su cintura.

_Basta,_ se dijo asqueada. Todo acerca de Itachi le daba náuseas: sus ideales, sus acciones, sus metas. No importaba cuán cálidas fueran sus manos, hipnóticos sus ojos o su belleza.

_Qué desperdicio, _pensó de pronto. _Todos los guapos están como cabras._

Pestañeó, enfadándose consigo misma. Itachi no era guapo, sino despreciable.

El sol pronto descendió tras las viejas contraventanas, pero el cerebro de Sakura hervía con tanta información que no se percató de que la oscuridad se deslizaba sigilosamente en su habitación. Sin embargo, su cabeza encontró el camino a una de las almohadas y el sueño comenzó a acudir.

* * *

Ya estaba entrada la noche cuando una sombra solitaria perturbó la oscuridad del cuarto de Sakura. La puerta rechinó cuando Itachi se introdujo silenciosamente en el interior. Había abandonado su capa por un atuendo más simple que consistía en unos pantalones y camisa de cuello y de mangas largas, todo de color negro, que se amoldaban a su cuerpo.

La habitación estaba bañada en sombras salvo por las astillas de luz que penetraban entre las grietas de las oxidadas contraventanas. La única ventana a la que éstas le faltaban era la que más cerca de la cama se encontraba, allá en el lado opuesto de la habitación, e iluminaba suavemente la figura que allí yacía.

Itachi centró la mirada en el objetivo y caminó con grandes pasos hacia un lado de la cama. Se sentó en el borde lentamente y observó a la mujer durmiente. Una imagen mental de Sasuke, rabioso y destruido a causa de su último crimen, aquel que estaba a punto de cometer, reforzó su resolución.

El rostro de Sakura resplandecía a la luz de la luna. Era hermosa, con un brillo azulado sobre su piel. El mismo azul iluminaba unas trenzas del color del cerezo que se escondían bajo su cabeza y se esparcían por la almohada de forma fortuita; una disposición que le confería un halo púrpura, ligeramente rosado. Durante un breve momento, Itachi se permitió preguntarse por qué su hermano no había tomado a aquella criatura.

Se despojó del frontal, que dejó en la mesilla de noche sin un solo sonido, y continuó bebiéndosela con los ojos. Al cerrar las contraventanas, la habitación debía de haberse calentado con ella dentro, pero era obstinada; se había propuesto mantenerse alejada de él. Afloró a sus labios una sonrisa afectada.

Como resultado, sus pantalones beige yacían esparcidos en alguna parte del otro lado de la cama, la camisola que vestía se había enrollado por encima de su estómago plano, dejando a la vista sus curvas. Las blancas sábanas cubrían su cuerpo a medias y se enredaban en los muslos hasta revelar la ropa interior de blanco algodón. Tenía una pierna ligeramente doblada, ensanchando ligeramente la separación entre sus piernas.

Itachi se encontró de pronto respirando pesadamente a medida que acortaba la distancia entre ambos y su mano se tendía sobre su estómago. Lo sintió alzarse y descender al ritmo de su estable respiración. Su otra mano apartó gentilmente las sábanas que cubrían aquel cuerpo.

Sakura era elegante y delicada y el tacto de su piel, tal y como él lo había imaginado. Se inclinó el hombre un poco más y dejó que la mano sobre el estómago de la muchacha viajase hacia sus caderas, que un dedo se deslizara bajo uno de los lados de sus bragas.

Sakura gimió suavemente y, para su sorpresa, movió las caderas hacia su contacto.

Sus ojos rojos no perdieron de vista el rostro de la muchacha ni siquiera cuando él se inclinó más aún y apenas rozó con los dedos el calor que habitaba entre sus piernas. La joven abrió los labios y él pudo disfrutar de la breve visión de su lengua. Sintió cómo inhalaba y luego la vio abrir los ojos en medio de la zozobra del sueño.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos rojos y largo cabello negro.

―Sasuke… ―murmuró. Pero entonces miró más atentamente y la inundó la confusión; que se transformó en pánico.

_¡Itachi!_

Su cuerpo automáticamente se puso tenso, listo para presentar batalla, y estuvo a punto de gritar de no ser porque Itachi se colocó sobre ella con un movimiento rápido como el rayo y le tapó la boca con una mano mientras con la otra le inmovilizaba los brazos.

―No voy a matarte ―aseguró a la joven, que se retorcía.

El grito aún se alojaba en su garganta.

―Sabes bien que gritar es inútil. Estás en una cabaña en medio de un bosque desierto. Nadie te oirá.

Recordarlo la deprimió, pero logró que se calmara y también que dejara de contraerse bajo su cuerpo. Itachi quitó la mano de su boca cuando sus ojos le comunicaron que quería decir algo.

―¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ―preguntó con voz controlada.

―Estás siempre haciendo preguntas ―comentó despreocupadamente.

―Y tú diciendo gilipolleces. ¡Suéltame!

―No hasta que obtenga lo que quiero.

Hubo un brillo cáustico detrás de los ojos de Sakura, que se mordió el labio con el miedo instalado en el cuerpo. Supo lo que él quería; la posición de ambos sobre la cama era lo suficientemente esclarecedora. El dolor se reflejó en su rostro, que giró para pestañear antes de que las lágrimas se derramasen. Sabía que no sería capaz de ganar si se resistía.

―Vale ―pronunció severamente―, hazlo de una vez.

Itachi siguió mirándola y dejó escapar una risa ahogada. Aflojó su agarre, entretenido por sus palabras.

―Lo que quiero ―dijo― es una simple respuesta.

La boca de Sakura se abrió totalmente debido a la sorpresa y el alivio, pero aún no sabía si confiar en él. Si estuviera allí para hacer preguntas, ¿por qué no las había hecho antes, en lugar de ir a su cuarto en mitad de la noche? Itachi era imprevisible; siempre había segundas intenciones.

―T-te escucho.

―Bien. E intenta no mentir.

Aunque Sakura lo esperaba, Itachi no se quitó de encima de ella.

―¿Te presta atención mi hermano pequeño?

Era la pregunta más extraña que le habían hecho hasta la fecha, así que no pudo evitar pestañear un par de veces, confundida.

―No entiendo en qué sentido, pero sí, me presta atención ―afirmó.

Itachi sonrió.

―Mientes.

―Pedías la verdad, ¡así que ahí la tienes!

―No me refería a eso.

Durante algún rato aún, Sakura no supo entender la enigmática pregunta de Itachi. Estaba azorada y el peso de su torso sobre el de ella no hacía más fácil la situación. El calor de su cuerpo la intoxicaba, se le metía bajo la piel.

―¿Te presta atención… como mujer? ―reformuló con voz más firme.

Sakura abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue incapaz. Ansiaba decir que sí, pero sería una mentira. Triste era la verdad con la que ella había vivido todos aquellos años. Sasuke no la había mirado nunca como lo había hecho él aquella mañana.

Al no responder, Itachi dijo:

―Eso pensaba.

―Eso no significa nada ―replicó rápidamente―. Lo conozco mejor que tú. Bloquea sus sentimientos, lo sé. Tan sólo necesita tiempo para aprender a abrirse…

Oyó a su propia voz balbuceante intentando acabar aquella frase patéticamente. Nunca había tenido demasiadas pruebas del afecto de Sasuke, para empezar.

―¿Y cuándo supones que empezará? ¿Nunca? Eso es plausible.

El ninja fugitivo se mofaba de ella.

―No quiero hablar de Sasuke ―dijo en un intento desesperado de esconder su dolor.

―Como quieras. Él no es uno de mis intereses ahora mismo, pero tú sí.

Sakura movió la cabeza bruscamente sobre la almohada para mirarlo y comprobar que había oído correctamente y cuando echó un vistazo al rostro de Itachi, comprobó cuando serio estaba. Tomó aire hondamente, el miedo le subía por la garganta.

―No te forzaré, aunque te repito que no creo que vaya a ser necesario. Así que te haré un favor para remediar la ignorancia de mi hermano pequeño. Y no me iré hasta que aceptes.

―¿Qué favor? ―escupió―. No quiero nada de ti.

―No estés tan segura. Créeme, valdrá la pena ―aseguró sin revelar nada en su rostro inexpresivo.

En contra de sus deseos, la insistencia de Itachi azuzó su curiosidad. Lo miró nerviosamente.

―¿Cuál… cuál es ese favor? ―aventuró cautelosamente.

―Tan sólo un beso.

Pareció que se relajaba, pero Sakura estaba en realidad confusa. No podía creer que estuviera oyendo aquello.

―¿Prometes irte después? ―sonaba como una chiquilla.

Itachi acortó la distancia entre ambos hasta que su rostro estuvo a meros centímetros del de ella, casi nariz con nariz. Sus ojos rojos revelaban arrugas de diversión mientras su aliento rozaba sus propios labios.

―Me iré cuando quieras ―dijo suavemente.

Estaba arrinconada y no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar. Lo quería lejos de su cuerpo y fuera de su habitación tan pronto como fuese posible. Pero al mismo tiempo, pensar en los labios de Itachi sobre los de ella la ponía ansiosa. Estaba asustada y sentía que se encontraba a punto de traicionar a Sasuke en otro nivel muy diferente.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero en ellos brillaba la misma expresión adolorida y ansiosa cuando se movió hacia ella, que apretó los labios y tensó el cuerpo a la espera de su contacto.

Rozó su boca con la suya muy levemente y luego se apartó apenas para mirarla.

―De acuerdo ―dijo ella―. Ya tienes lo que querías, así que ahora vete, por favor.

Itachi resopló de incredulidad y ladeó la cabeza.

―No, yo te he besado, pero no fue recíproco. Es menos que satisfactorio ―replicó.

El rostro de Sakura enrojeció de rabia. _¡Pero qué cara! ¿Menos que satisfactorio?_

Sus palabras la enfurecieron. No sólo era sardónico, sino que se mofaba de ella añadiéndoles un insulto. Sakura liberó sus brazos de debajo de su cuerpo y rodeó con ellos su cuello para acercar sus labios. Sin embargo, falló en ver el satisfecho brillo de victoria en su rostro.

Lo había obligado a tenderse sobre ella, que sentía todo el calor de su boca en la suya. Aquellos labios eran suaves y se movían gentilmente, acariciando los suyos con aliento añadido. Los labios de Sakura se abrían a los de él automáticamente, y sus ojos se cerraban debido a la ardiente sensación que el momento había creado.

Besar a Itachi era como besar al diablo; un ángel malévolo con un halo ensangrentado de malicia.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Este hombre es un monstruo, un asesino. Ha arruinado a Sasuke, merece la muerte, es…_

Las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza. Se sintió como una sucia traidora hasta que la lengua de Itachi se deslizó dentro de su boca y tentó la suya. De repente no podía pensar, atrapada en un mundo de puras sensaciones. Sakura era transportada cada vez más lejos de la realidad por aquellas manos callosas que subían y rozaban suavemente su mandíbula y sus mejillas. Al besarla en la comisura de la boca, movió la cabeza para ir a su encuentro; tanteó con la lengua su labio superior. Itachi sonrió burlonamente al verla perdida en el momento, así que la atrajo hacia sí, y la saboreó. La dejó establecer su propio ritmo durante un rato.

Una de sus manos viajó desde la mejilla, y muy lentamente rozó su cuello, para detenerse en un pecho que ahuecó. A través de la fina tela de su ropa interior sin mangas, los dedos de Itachi acariciaron su pezón, endurecido por el placer. Ella gimió anhelante en medio del beso y hundió las manos en su pelo.

Él viajó con la boca de sus labios a su mejilla. Acogió en su boca el lóbulo de su oreja y movió la lengua sobre él, acariciándolo hasta provocarle placenteros escalofríos. Sakura, con la boca aún abierta, sentía la de él resbalando a lo largo de su cuello mientras su mano se movía debajo de la camisola.

Una mano desnuda masajeaba sus pechos mientras la otra levantaba el borde de tejido hasta que, de pronto, éste estuvo sobre su cabeza. Antes de que Sakura pudiera abrir los ojos para protestar, se había movido raudo y rodeó con la boca un doliente y rosado pezón. Una vez más, sus protestas fueron silenciadas por su dedicación.

Como su camisola estuviese en algún lugar de la cama, Itachi aprovechó la oportunidad para reducir la distancia entre ellos. Sakura despegó la cabeza de la almohada y se encontró con una imagen breve. E Itachi sabía que ella observaba; le sostuvo la mirada, mientras dibujaba húmedos círculos en los contornos de sus pezones sin llegar a acariciar los pequeños picos hasta que la hizo rogar con pequeños gemidos.

Acarició con su lengua uno a uno, provocándole una excitación tal que no pudo evitar gemir. Aquello era tan placentero… casi tiró de su pelo oscuro con las manos. Cambió de nuevo el ritmo aquel hombre, moviendo la lengua hacia delante y atrás con un ritmo sensual. Sakura se arqueó, buscando su boca con los pechos; su cuerpo escribía una oda al placer entre las sábanas.

Repitió sus caricias en el otro pecho, y al hacerlo prendió fuego al cuerpo de la muchacha. Hasta que desanduvo el camino hacia sus labios, cuando ella ya boqueaba en busca de aliento, y se abrió paso a su boca. Mientras su lengua penetraba y se retorcía en su humedad, una de sus manos acarició aquel lugar entre sus muslos y que una de sus rodillas se propuso separar.

Estaba húmeda, notó, pero antes de que pudiera regodearse en aquel descubrimiento, Sakura abrió los ojos violentamente y jadeó.

―No sigas ―gimió a medio camino entre el placer y el miedo.

Itachi acarició con la cálida lengua su delicado labio inferior y sólo entonces la miró.

―¿De verdad quieres que pare? ―preguntó. Pudo averiguar que no estaba demasiado segura, porque se sonrojó rápidamente.

―No lo sé ―murmuró en voz baja.

Lo miraba con un semblante preocupado y sentía impotencia mientras él todavía seguía abriéndole las piernas con la rodilla.

―No me odias, Sakura, o no me habrías permitido esta clase de licencias ―le aseguró calmado―. Y tampoco odias esto que hacemos.

Y al decirlo presionó con dos dedos aquella zona húmeda de su ropa interior y acarició sus alrededores desde la entrada cálida hasta el nudo de nervios encima de ella.

La hizo gemir de sorpresa, por el calor y el placer. En un momento la estaba tocando y al otro, sus manos la abandonaban a un vacío de necesidad. Lo miró en silencio con los verdes ojos oscurecidos, pidiéndole más.

―Esto que hacemos no es correcto―dijo, pero su expresión la traicionaba.

Itachi le sonrió. Casi de inmediato la volvió a acariciar, y esta vez era mucho más intenso.

―No quieres que pare. Dilo, y te prometo que lo haré.

_Cerdo_. Sakura apretó los dientes con disgusto. Sabía bien que no podría decir aquellas palabras mientras él siguiera haciendo lo que hacía, y antes de poderlo pensar mejor, él se aseguró de subyugarla definitivamente con un beso.

Esa vez, fue ella la que jugó con la lengua, y sus manos las que vagaron por ambos lados de su cara, cuello y hombros. Las introdujo por debajo de la camisa que cubría su espalda y que agarró para quitársela por la cabeza con urgencia. Piel con piel se abrazaron y ella sintió el calor que su pecho desprendía y que la intoxicaba con su olor almizcleño, a cuerpo de hombre.

No poseía una musculatura abrumadora, por el contrario, era delgado y fibroso. Deslizó las manos por el terreno de su espalda, dibujando a su paso el camino que trazaba la espina dorsal desde el cuello hasta las nalgas. Advirtió el momento en el que perdió el control, pues su agarre se endureció severamente. Con una mano le rodeó la nuca mientras con la otra le quitaba las bragas.

Deslizó entonces un dedo a lo largo de su sexo, que masajeó gentilmente entre sus pliegues. Ella murmuró, casi dudando, pero su beso la atrajo hacia él mientras metía dos dedos en su interior. Estaba estrecha y húmeda, como los besos que él prodigaba a su mandíbula.

Su cuerpo se tornó rígido cuando comenzó a formarse una intensa presión entre sus piernas. El movimiento de sus dedos en su interior eras deliciosamente rítmico y cada fricción le robaba el aliento. No rompió el contacto visual entre ambos en ningún momento, y pudo ver sus irises rojos y negros llenos de emociones y palabras ilegibles.

Uno de sus húmedos pulgares se deslizó sobre su clítoris y, sin dejar de penetrarla con los dedos, comenzó a torturarla con movimientos circulares. Nunca antes había sentido aquello, la imperiosa construcción del placer. Sakura se dirigía ascendentemente hacia algún lugar, a la punta de una montaña que se sacudía, con el cuerpo trémulo. Sufrió espasmos que la dejaron sin aliento bajo el cuerpo de Itachi y elevó las caderas en busca de aquel último empuje que la llevaría al clímax que estaba a punto de explotar.

El orgasmo la atravesó como cientos de barras de metal y la hizo despedazarse en torno a sus dedos. Aquel placentero tormento continuó al llevarla él más allá, hasta provocarle un segundo orgasmo que la hizo gritar en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

Sakura se relajó sobre las almohadas, una leve capa de sudor cubría su frente. Su laboriosa respiración la acompañó al mirarlo y ver cómo sacaba los dedos húmedos de su interior. Una eléctrica sacudida viajó a lo largo de su columna y obnubiló su cerebro al ver cómo se llevaba una de las yemas de a la boca y la probaba. Entonces la besó, y gimió al saborearse a sí misma a través de sus labios.

La tenía tan arrobada que no se dio cuenta de que se quitaba los pantalones. Todo lo que podía sentir era aquel cuerpo largo y duro que descansaba entre sus muslos. El deseo estaba allí, en las facciones de Itachi, y por primera vez no había ninguna traza de desapasionamiento y su mirada ya no era estoica. La deseaba, y lo hacía con tanta intensidad que Sakura se alarmó. Itachi latía contra su muslo y si se regía por la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula, intentaba contenerse para no sumergirse directamente dentro de ella.

―No estoy segura de querer esto ―dijo tentativamente.

Su cerebro viajó de repente al pasado, a una conversación que había mantenido con Ino a la edad de dieciocho años. Ino estaba orgullosa y encantada de haber perdido la virginidad con Shikamaru. Le había contado cada pequeño y gran detalle, para vergüenza de Sakura, pero le había dado algo de información a la que aferrarse. Al escucharla quiso no prestar mucha atención a las partes más candentes, pero sí que recordaba algo muy específico: que dolía.

―Pues dime que pare ―susurró, y lentamente introdujo la punta de sí mismo en su entrada. Coló una mano debajo de su espalda y la levantó para acercarla.

―Quiero… ―comenzó a decir.

Él acarició su entrada con aquella punta cálida y pudo ver cómo se estremecía sobre ella e inhalaba aire para mantener el control.

―Quiero…

―¿Sí? ―se introdujo un poco más adentro.

A Sakura le faltó el aire cuando su interior acogió aquella dureza. Quería decir que no, pero no podía. Miedo, deseo, odio, necesidad y miles de otros sentimientos nadaban a través de su cuerpo como una confusa algarabía. Pero los brazos de Itachi a su alrededor la reafirmaban. Y aquello estaba mal.

Sin embargo, quiso deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos y por eso lo atrajo hacia sí de nuevo, esta vez abrazándolo, atrayendo a Itachi, el enemigo, más cerca de su corazón.

Itachi se detuvo durante un instante. Todo iba acorde al plan. La había sometido con el poder de su persuasión y ahora ella le daba la bienvenida en su cuerpo. Pero aquel firme abrazo femenino y el modo en que sus dedos acariciaban la parte de atrás de su cuello, donde el pelo comenzaba, arrojaron sobre él una incómoda sensación de paz. El latido de su corazón, que resonaba contra su pecho, lo hizo pestañear dos veces.

«Ella no significa nada para mí. Sólo es el medio para lograr un fin», se dijo.

―Esto dolerá ―dijo, y supo que asentía.

Sin más preámbulos, se deslizó dentro de ella tan gentilmente como pudo. La boca de Sakura se abrió, al igual que ojos por culpa de la impresión. Era como si se le escapara el aire mientras sentía cómo cada centímetro de Itachi se sepultaba en su húmedo calor. El dolor creció entre sus piernas y prendió fuego a su cuerpo, en el estómago y la garganta.

Cuando gritó de sufrimiento, él la besó con una gentileza que jamás antes había demostrado. En aquellos momentos, lo cierto es que no parecía un enemigo… sino un amante.

Ella era cálida y estrecha a su alrededor e Itachi tuvo que retorcer las sábanas con su mano libre para guardar alguna semblanza con el control. La misma frase volvió a resonar en su cabeza: que Sakura no era nada, que era tan sólo un arma para infligir dolor a Sasuke.

Pero mente y cuerpo no parecían estar en armonía. Itachi siguió besándola, asegurándole que aquel dolor pasaría, hasta que sintió que algo de su tensión desaparecía.

Fijó la mirada sobre ella cuando se retiró hacia fuera y luego empujó en sus entrañas. Ella quiso retroceder de dolor, pero la mantuvo firmemente cerca, y no tuvo más remedio que enterrar el rostro en su cuello para silenciar otro gemido de dolor. Empujó de nuevo, más despacio, aunque cada vez con más brío.

Aquel dolor comenzó a reducirse a una mera incomodidad, y Sakura, que se esforzaba por respirar, hundió las uñas en su cuello. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados para evitar el torrente de las lágrimas. No sólo dolía físicamente, sino a un nivel más espiritual. Había soñado con compartir este momento con Sasuke, no Itachi, aquél a quien él odiaba. Le hacía cosas que siempre había querido experimentar con Sasuke.

«Sólo es un medio para lograr un fin…».

Aquellas palabras volvían a la carga en el cerebro de Itachi, pero se estaba volviendo difícil repetirlas a medida que el placer tomaba el control de su cuerpo. El lado primario y animal del ser humano surgía y se alimentaba del placer, haciendo esquivo el pensamiento lógico. Le urgía moverse más deprisa dentro de Sakura cuando ella lo abrazaba con su sexo.

De pronto, el dolor de Sakura desaparecía para dar paso a la familiar intensidad que comenzaba a construirse en su sistema nervioso. Comprendió el ritmo de Itachi y comenzó a moverse acorde a él hasta que sus cuerpos consiguieron danzar a un mismo paso encima de la cama. Gimiendo al lado de su oreja le pidió que no parase, y aquella súplica encontró respuesta en el firme pero gentil abrazo de él.

Pronto, Sakura se vio abierta y receptiva y una ola de placer comenzaba a trepar hacia el punto sensitivo más álgido. Iba hacia él, embate tras embate, acunándolo en su valle y urgiéndolo a ir más aprisa.

«Tan sólo es…».

Todo desapareció de la cabeza de Itachi después de esas palabras. Era un hombre que se consideraba en pleno dominio del autocontrol, pero incluso él era capaz de perderse en el instinto primario que invadió su cerebro y se llevó consigo todo lo que él era.

Gruñó suavemente contra el cuello de Sakura mientras la cabalgaba sin ataduras, mientras se volvía un ser loco que tan sólo quería sentir. El sonido de la carne chocando contra otra carne se mezclaba con los gemidos de Sakura y la intensidad de su respiración.

No pudo aguantar más. La deseada. Deseaba cada parte de ella y todo lo que pudiera darle. Estaba abierta y quería tomarlo todo de ella.

Sin salirse de ella se bajó de la cama y permaneció en el filo, hacia donde la atrajo bruscamente. Sakura no tenía otra cosa a la que agarrarse que las meras sábanas. Levantó sus piernas y las dejó descansar sobre sus hombros; agarrando sus muslos se condujo dentro de ella de nuevo, más rápido, duro y profundo que antes, cuando yacían en la cama.

Sakura notaba la presión de toda su longitud dentro de ella y se asombraba con los ojos enormes a cada aliento que debía inspirar cuando él se sumergía.

Los pies de Itachi estaban firmemente pegados al piso, separados el uno del otro, e inclinaba sus rodillas para obtener un equilibrio e impulso apropiados cada vez que volvía a ella con toda su fuerza.

En el fragor de todo aquello, sus ojos entraron en contacto y Sakura se vio absorbida contra su voluntad a otro mundo. Se hundió en la rojez de sus ojos, atrapada por el negro danzante. El mundo entero se removió sin piedad como una masa de rojo y negro cuando el poder de su clímax conoció su más alto pico.

Pensó por un momento que estaba tan sobrecogida por lo que él la hacía sentir, que hasta veía visiones. Gritaba de placer arqueada sobre la cama mientras ascendía vertiginosamente al clímax cuando se descubrió a si misma rodeada de un cielo carmesí cuyas nubes eran como rápidos trazos sobre el cielo.

Y todo lo que la rodeaba estalló en todas las direcciones posibles, pero él no dejó de mirarla a los ojos. Sakura se rompió en pedazos cuando el placer la golpeó, sacudiéndola y trayéndola de nuevo a la consciencia, aunque no del todo. Gimió cuando el segundo orgasmo se abrió paso por su cuerpo, porque era diez veces más intenso que el anterior. Se sentía morir.

Itachi no pudo evitarlo. La llevó a su mundo, aunque tratando de que el Tsukiyomi no la arrojase en un contexto diferente. No deseaba para ella tortura y dolor, sino un largo y abrumador placer que durase tres días.

Su mano buscó la de ella entre las sábanas cuando su propio orgasmo parecía sobrevenirle. Sin control, sin pensarlo siquiera. Esta vez fue autoindulgente, se permitió el gozo. Esta vez podía permitírselo.

Tenía los dientes apretados aquel mukenin de Akatsuki, cuando, con un largo y sonoro gemido, se movió dentro de ella con unos últimos y desesperados embates antes de explotar dentro de ella, antes de llenar con su simiente en su lugar místico. El glorioso dolor de su orgasmo hizo eco a lo largo de todo su cuerpo; ni siquiera podía dilucidar si seguía de pie o no. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mientras pudiese en la sensación de tenerla bajo él.

Finalmente, la energía lo abandonó, y su cuerpo acabó encima del de ella, donde encajaba a la perfección.

Sakura abrió los ojos. El cielo carmesí y las negras nubes habían dado paso a la luz de la luna que se colaba en la habitación. Resolló, y aunque notaba el sudor viajándole por las sienes, abrazó a aquel hombre. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos habían estado unidas durante mucho tiempo. Un ramalazo de dolor recorrió sus dedos cuando aflojó el agarre.

«Itachi…».

Itachi la tomó entre sus brazos en silencio, como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, y la besó una vez más antes de admirar cuán hermosa era.

«Tan sólo un medio para lograr un fin…».

* * *

Faltaban apenas un par de horas para la salida del sol e Itachi aún seguía en la cama. A su lado y bajo las sábanas, su desnudo cuerpo se unía al de Sakura. Estaba apenas despierto, pero observaba cómo la oscuridad cedía poco a poco su lugar a la luz del día. El mobiliario de la habitación se hacía más claro a cada minuto pero, desafortunadamente, no así sus pensamientos.

Aquello estaba hecho, y ahora era el momento de irse.

Comenzó a moverse, pero el brazo de Sakura se estrechó a su alrededor. Se giró hacia ella y descubrió sus ojos apenas abiertos.

―No te vayas ―dijo―, quédate… un rato más.

Valoró su ruego durante un segundo, y se preguntó por qué. Casi era de día, hora de volver a ser enemigos.

―De acuerdo ―dijo, como si su boca se hubiese movido sin su consentimiento.

Su cerebro no paraba de escuchar avisos de alarma, pero su cuerpo cumplió con la petición de su amante y las desoyó al relajarse en sus brazos. Aquello incluso le gustó. Aunque lo incomodase, porque no estaba acostumbrado a sentir de aquella manera, no se quejó. Quizá se quedara un rato más.

Acarició suavemente la desnuda espalda de Sakura. Había llegado a apreciar la textura de su piel. El aliento de la joven se volvió pesado y le avisó de que volvía a los brazos de Morfeo.

―Quizá deberías olvidarte de esto ―susurró a su faz durmiente―. Enterrarlo en la memoria.

* * *

Itachi se separó de su calidez al aparecer los primeros rayos de la mañana. Se vistió en silencio y la cubrió con las sábanas. Ordenó, incluso, la ropa femenina que por la noche había sido arrojada a los pies de la cama. La observó una sola vez en su dulce sueño antes de salir de la habitación sin una sola palabra.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con una sensación de vacío instalada en la boca del estómago. Era ridículo. Todo iba acorde al plan y sin problemas. Ahora era suya, no de Sasuke; jamás lo sería. Itachi había poseído su cuerpo de maneras que Sakura jamás podría volver a experimentar. Y sin embargo la charada no le satisfacía.

Itachi no podría evitar pensar que, quizá, la persona que iba a resultar herida no iba a ser precisamente Sasuke, sino él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nada, y Sakura había conseguido aquella proeza.

Se inclinó sobre el muro adyacente a la puerta, se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo y, tras masajearse la frente con exasperación, suspiró.

La verdad dolía, estaba jodido. Ella le había hecho perder el control y helo aquí ahora, arrepintiéndose de un tiro que le había salido por la culata pero intentado convencerse de haber resultado el ganador.

No estaba seguro de qué significaba todo aquello para ella o para él, pero sí sabía que aquél era el final. Sasuke venía a por ella, lo sabía desde hacía semanas. Era un hecho inevitable y el destino jugaba ahora su mano.

No tenía otra opción que dejarla marchar.

Sakura estaba despierta cuando él se marchó. Tan sólo fingió dormir. Por mucho que su corazón deseara arrepentirse de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, lo cierto es que no lo conseguía. Quizá había consecuencias a las que enfrentarse, pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

No lo odiaba, y ahora se preguntaba si alguna vez podría. Todo lo que sabía era que lo compadecía. En cierto modo, ambos habían conseguido lo que habían querido… o más bien, lo que habían necesitado el uno del otro. Ahora sabía lo que era sentirse tratada como una mujer. Una mujer que pertenecía a su amante.

―OWARI―

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer. Espero haber hecho justicia a Sakura e Itachi. Hay gente que me ha pedido una secuela, pero no la haré. No me gustan las segundas partes porque creo que los fanfics de este estilo deben terminar. Quería imprimir un sentimiento determinado, y una secuela lo haría desaparecer. El final es ambiguo, sí, pero esa era la idea. Creo que he conseguido mi objetivo al desarrollar el argumento, porque Itachi tenía un plan y le salió el tiro por la culata. Incluso si no se entiende, no importa. Se termina aquí.

**N/T:** ¡Así que diremos «_hasta siempre_» a este fanfic de Mikami y nos vemos en un tiempo en la traducción de otra de sus obras, «A Last Request»!

.

_17 de febrero de 2013_


End file.
